Tipping The Scales
by hisui459
Summary: Sephiroth and Vincent play a game. Who will win? Pairing: Sephiroth X Vincent Warnings: PWP, lemon, yaoi Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters contained herein.


Sephiroth X Vincent

The fight drew to a close in a flurry of activity too rapid for even a hawk's sharp eyes to follow. No conclusion was formed, however, as it ended in a draw.

Glittering ruby eyes glared into mako-bright sea green brazenly. Sephiroth smirked, his lips contorted cruelly. Vincent Valentine matched him, smirk for smirk, despite being pinned to ground beneath Sephiroth, but the curve of his luscious lips was hidden behind a shield of crimson cloth. Vincent was forced to breathe shallowly because of the obscenely long sword pressed tightly to his neck, but Cerberus was resting against Sephiroth's temple, a slender finger pressed firmly against the trigger. A deep chuckle rumbled forth from Sephiroth's chest; amusement was apparent in his eyes, despite the cool barrel pressed to his skin.

"Just like last time."

Vincent nodded slightly, keeping his gaze trained intently on eyes as unnatural as his own.

"When will this game end? We play it again and again with the same result," Vincent muttered softly.

"We are trapped. Locked within an even game. In this there is no escape," Sephiroth agreed. He leaned closer until his breath was wafting gently across Vincent's cheek.

"I suppose that means we must add another element to our game to tip the scales," the general added.

Vincent's gun hand didn't falter as he nodded again.

"I assume that you have something already in mind?"

As if a silent signal had passed between them, they simultaneously put away their weapons; the gun vanished into a hidden holster under Vincent's cloak, and Sephiroth's sword simply vanished.

"Of course." Sephiroth tugged the collar covering the bottom half of Vincent's face down and covered Vincent's lips with his own.

Time froze for a tense moment. Unearthly eyes, reminiscent of more the demon plane, glowed in the deepening twilight, locked in a battle of wills. In the second it took the last sliver of sun to creep irrecoverably beyond the horizon, Vincent's tongue swiped quickly over pale lips, acquiescing. Sephiroth smirked and pulled away.

"Whoever comes first loses."

Vincent didn't ask about rules because there weren't any. They couldn't cheat if there were no rules and their wills ran deep, bound by the desire to win. Soft lips came to together again, playfully, sensuously, the skin's quality unaffected by tough lives and even tougher battles. Vincent caught Sephiroth's lower lip in his teeth and squeezed not quite hard enough to break the skin. Sephiroth's eyes glittered. He released himself and licked his way to Vincent's ear. Nibbling the shell, Sephiroth whispered "I'm going to make you lose control" hotly.

Vincent's breath quickened slightly and he rolled so that he was on top and hovering over his silver haired opponent. He attacked Sephiroth's neck with licks and sucks and small love bites, sure to leave marks for days. Moving down, he began stripping his soon-to-be lover, treating the pale, newly exposed skin in the same way. When he reached a coffee brown nipple, he glanced up and saw Sephiroth gazing back at him calmly, but a certain hunger was in those mako-green eyes. His shaft answered that hunger by hardening in the confines of his pants.

The tip of his tongue slipped out and toyed with the nipple, making it crinkle up and harden. His hot mouth descended and he tugged on it with his teeth while running his tongue across the tip again. He noticed that Sephiroth seemed content to lay there and enjoy what Vincent was doing to him. Unsure how long that would last, Vincent brought his gauntleted hand across Sephiroth's broad chest, stimulating without causing real pain. He circled the neglected nipple with a lone claw, and then went right across it, hardening it as well. Sephiroth stifled a small gasp, but Vincent noticed it and smirked, proud that he had forced a reaction out of the stoic general.

"My turn."

Before Vincent could react, he was on his back and Sephiroth was holding him down with his hips while almost violently removing his deep red and black clothes. Vincent struggled, but to no avail; his heart just wasn't in it. As much as he wanted to win, he was curious to see what Sephiroth would do.

The silver haired man held Vincent's hands above his head, leaving a long, pale swath of skin unprotected and at his mercy. Darkening eyes raked over Vincent's torso as a strong hand stroked lightly down it. The touches were just barely there, light almost to the point of being too ticklish to stand. Fair skin became hypersensitive and Vincent found himself wishing Sephiroth would just touch him properly and get it over with or release him so he could do it himself. He struggled again briefly before Sephiroth ran the edge of one nail across Vincent's nipple causing it to harden, mimicking the actions used on him earlier. Unlike Sephiroth, however, Vincent moaned properly.

The stoic general smirked and thought '_he has sensitive nipples. I can use that._' Vincent watched as Sephiroth leaned down to his chest, and he closed his eyes to try and block out the sensation that was short in coming. Unfortunately, not being able to see simply heightened the pleasure.

Sephiroth laved the small nub thoroughly before pulling back to assess the damage. The nub looked diminutive and fragile resting on the smooth planes of a muscled chest. He ran a finger over each of the nipples causing the owner to gasp. Sephiroth glanced at Vincent's face and was pleased to see his eyes closed, a light blush painted across his cheeks, and him breathing deeply.

"Your nipples are quite sensitive. Haven't you ever been touched like this?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent's ruby eyes opened onto Sephiroth's face, but then slid away in a nervous gesture.

"Yes, o-of course…" Sephiroth smirked and twisted one of Vincent's nipples. The black haired man jerked and glared at Sephiroth as the general laughed.

"I'm not going to repeat my question, Vincent."

"I'm no virgin!" Vincent said heatedly.

"That's not what I asked," Sephiroth said as he pinched Vincent's other nipple. Vincent's eyes slid closed as he gasped. Sephiroth moved to suckle and nip at the skin below Vincent's ear while his free hand continued to tease his nipples.

"I want to know," Sephiroth murmured, "has anyone ever told you that they want you so badly they can't breathe? That they want to fuck you so hard you can barely walk afterwards? That they want to make you come so hard that you forget your own name, even as you scream theirs in ecstasy? That is what I want to know."

The silver general moved up to bestow attention on Vincent's ear as he waited for an answer.

"No," Vincent admitted after a long pause. Sephiroth sat up and back, releasing Vincent's hands. Though his arms were now free, Vincent left them where they were.

"Gods, but have you been deprived. And don't think I missed this," Sephiroth said as he nudged the hard length pressed firmly into his thigh. Sephiroth opened Vincent's sable leather pants and stroked the length gently before pulling it out. Vincent's eyes drifted shut as his arousal was exposed to the cooling twilight air.

"No," Sephiroth said quietly. Crimson eyes opened a crack and glowed slightly in the half light as they met luminous green orbs.

"I want you to watch this. See what I do to you."

Vincent's ruby gaze slid down Sephiroth's body to his own growing arousal. The silver hair general, satisfied, brought his finger to the head and made light circles around the slit. Vincent gasped and arched slightly, but his eyes remained open, fulfilling his silent promise. The finger ghosted down the side where it was joined by another to encircle the hardness. Up, down, up, down; Vincent was in agony. The pace was too slow, fueling a flame smoldering intensely in his loins. It burned excruciatingly hot, but spread infuriatingly slow through his legs and belly, keeping his muscles under constant tension. Vincent watched as Sephiroth's other hand began to drift across his collarbones, briefly pausing in the hollow of Vincent's throat before moving down. The fingers left trails of warmth as they traced the contours of hard muscles, completely ignoring the coffee-brown nipples resting on the flat planes of Vincent's chest. The muscles in the ex-Turk's stomach tensed as alabaster digits traced them. This second hand, the left one, flitted across the sensitive, velveteen head and slipped lower to engage the dangling sack in pleasure filled play.

Sephiroth could feel how tight the two balls were, and he noticed that the length above them grew harder and began to tremble as a pretense of orgasm. He released Vincent's sack and slowed his right hand further. Sephiroth could see the passion beginning to eat at Vincent. His eyes grew wild, and he panted, body desperate for air and release.

Vincent lifted himself up to his elbow and put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. The general paused to let Vincent catch his breath. Seizing his chance, Vincent pushed them both to the side and scrambled to pin Sephiroth beneath him. Frantic to bring the general to a state as excited as he was, Vincent unfastened Sephiroth's pants and thrust against him, enjoying the delicious friction between their hard lengths. Sephiroth rested his hand on Vincent's hips to, perhaps, still his movements, but, instead, used his grip to steady himself as he thrust back against the ex-Turk.

Sephiroth groaned in pleasure, but Vincent found his plan backfiring as he grew even harder. The general's left hand snaked between their bodies to tease the arousals there. It quickly became slick with the precome leaking from the tips of both the lengths. Green eyes flashed as they filled with desire. Sephiroth tangled his right hand in Vincent's hair to tug his lips to his.

The left hand slid from between their overheated bodies to firmly knead Vincent's nether cheeks before slipping a finger into the cleft. It circled the small pucker once, twice, teasing, then slid inside the tight, wet heat that was Vincent's body.

Urged on by the pleasurable sensation spreading through his body, Vincent pushed back against the digit invading his body, fucking himself on the finger even as he rubbed his shaft against Sephiroth's fervently. Due to the ex-Turk's apparent arousal, he loosened quickly.

Sephiroth slid another finger inside. Vincent only moaned. Sephiroth watched through pleasure-slitted eyes as Vincent's movements became more erratic as he, once again, neared his finish. But he could tell that it wasn't enough. Vincent's brow furrowed as his body drove for that moment of perfection, that second of bliss, but he needed more. More of the strong body beneath his in him.

He paused, stilling his movements; he moaned deliciously when Sephiroth continued thrusting his finger into his tight passage, coming near that special spot within him that could send his shuddering body over the edge. "I…I need…more," he panted softly. Sephiroth seemed happy to oblige. He helped steady Vincent as the dark haired man rose above the general's body before impaling himself on Sephiroth's hard length. Both men groaned in mutual satisfaction. In a silver crescendo of pleasure so intense it bordered on pain, the two men moved together and apart, up and down, allowing the orgasm to build and build before ripping from their bodies, sending them far into space where their thoughts shattered and their bodies ceased to exist. There was only a mind-numbing pleasure.

The world returned in bits and pieces; Vincent thought that maybe he should be worried about that, but he just couldn't be bothered to. Beneath him, Sephiroth was in a similar state. The silver-haired man rolled to his side, laying Vincent on the ground, before pulling his softening organ out of Vincent. They both shivered as sparks danced across their nerves at the friction.

Sephiroth sighed and murmured something to low for Vincent to catch.

"What?" Vincent asked, languor seeping into his tone. Sephiroth propped his head up on an elbow. He smirked.

"I said 'I win.'" Vincent felt his jaw slacken. He had forgotten. But wait…

"I don't remember coming before you."

"And I am to be declared the loser due to your faulty memory?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my memor—"

"Rematch."

"What?"

Sephiroth smirked again.

"We should have a rematch."

Vincent looked at him in disbelief for a second before saying "fine, but not now. Not even you can recuperate that fast."

Sephiroth leered at him. Leaning in close to his ear, the general whispered "oh, you'd be surprised, Vincent."


End file.
